The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for grinding grain into flour, and more particularly to such an apparatus in which the vapor generated by friction during grinding of the grain passes over the incoming grain to precook it.
In other inventions by the same applicant, the utilization of the heat produced by friction while grinding such grains as wheat, corn (maize), soybeans, beans, rice, lentils, etc. to cook the grain and turn it into cooked flour, has already been disclosed.
It would be advantageous to introduce further improvements to the prior art to enhance the grinding and cooking of the grain during grinding.